


Angel Dust

by hjbaltimore



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depressed Dean, Drugs, Gen, Post-Episode: s09e09 Holy Terror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-15
Updated: 2014-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-08 19:59:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1136757
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hjbaltimore/pseuds/hjbaltimore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <em>Dean rolled his head to the side, looking Cas up and down for a full minute before speaking. 'The guy told me not to take it if I had violent tendencies. Like what self res- respecting drug dealer plays the surgeon general?' He slurred, 'But then I got worried like, what if I see somethin’ messed up. But instead I get an angel. ‘s funny coincidence Cas.'</em>
</p><p>Dean is reunited with some old bad habits after everything goes to shit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Angel Dust

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings for drugs, depressed thoughts, low word count, and personal head-canon about a character's history.

He found Dean sitting on the floor in Sam’s room, in front of the TV, head laid back on the couch he was leaned against. Glassy eyes staring off to nowhere in particular, and a line of drool escaping from the corner of his mouth.

 

Castiel watched for several seconds before moving forward. If he’d still been human he certainly would’ve have that “sinking feeling” that had always made him want to run in the opposite direction.

 

“Dean. Are you conscious?”

 

“Hey Cas,” he croaked.

 

Castiel sat down next to Dean. “Dean what did you ingest? You look awful.”

 

Dean rolled his head to the side, looking Cas up and down for a full minute. “The guy told me not to take it if I had violent tendencies. Like what self res- respecting drug dealer plays the surgeon general?” He slurred, “But then I got worried like, what if I see somethin’ messed up. But instead I get an angel. ‘s funny coincidence Cas.”

 

Castiel sighed. “I don’t understand Dean.”

 

“You know sometimes you shed feathers? I don’t even know how you do that but sometimes when you zap off there’ll be little white feathers. I have a whole box of ‘em in the trunk. Maybe I could shake s’more angel dust off.” He laughed.

 

“If you aren’t going to tell me anything, then let me speak to Sam or Kevin. Are they here?”

 

Unable to look at him, Dean broke eye contact, rolling his head back again to face the ceiling. He made a small choking noise, like he wanted to cry but couldn't find the energy. He closed his eyes and let outa deep breath. “Oh man Cas, I haven't taken anything- I don’t know, drug… stuff since like, before I went to Hell. And I’d never tried PBD… TFG… PVP… whatever the fuck it is before but it’s like woah,” he raised his arms for emphasis, “I’m just floating away here.”

 

Castiel reached over, only to have his hand smacked out of the way.

 

“Dean, you’re being stupid. Let me me clean it out of your system.”

 

He glared. “Leave me alone, Cas. I fucked up. I don’t want to be myself right now. You can clean me up if I start to die or something. Or don’t. Who even cares.”

 

“Something’s happened.”

 

“No shit, Sherlock.”

 

“Can I talk to Sam?”

 

Dean shook his head.

 

“Can I talk to Kevin?”

 

He slammed his fist on the floor with the unmistakable snap of bones.

 

“Ow.That kinda hurt…”

 

Castiel took Dean's hand in his. “You broke a metacarpal bone. Will you let me heal you now?”

 

“Nah. Don't hurt that bad.”

 

Dean let his body fall to Castiel’s chest and closed his eyes. Flustered, he suddenly didn’t know what to do with his hands, and let go of Dean’s broken one. He felt like he should be comforting Dean in some way, like rubbing his arm or petting his hair in a gesture he’s seen other human do before when loved ones were emotionally vulnerable. He wondered if that would be too intimate, if it might cause Dean to lash out and hurt himself again.

 

“You know, a reaper named Tessa once told me once that those who go against the natural order will have death follow them the rest of their lives. I should've died years ago, and stayed that way. Do you think that's why everyone is gone? I always thought I did more good than bad, hunting things, saving people. Y'know, like my dad. But I’m not so sure any more. Cas…”

 

He mumbled off into incoherency, spitting out half a word here and there between nonsense. He was quiet for a while after that, and Castiel found himself smoothing the fabric over Dean’s arm with his thumb, arm curled gently over Dean’s shoulders after all.

 

“Cas?” He said finally.

 

“Yes Dean?” Asked Castiel, head resting on Dean’s.

 

“I gotta puke.”

 

“Oh for heaven's sake, Dean.”

 

Castiel cupped the other man’s face and with a quick flash, cleaned his system of the drug. Dean blinked, groaning and rubbing the back of his neck.

 

“What the hell dude? I told you to leave me alone.”

 

“I am not going to let you wallow in drugs, self pity, and… vomit. It’s unbecoming of you.”

 

“Your face is unbecoming of you…” He said under his breath.

 

“What?”

 

“What? Nothing, I just- I’m sorry you had to baby me, Cas.”

 

“I am certain whatever happened, Dean, you did what you thought was right. And if you’ll have me, I will help you fix it.”

 

Castiel pulled Dean to his feet. He noticed through the open door that chairs and papers and other broken objects had been strewn all over the floor.

 

Dean smiled sadly. “Well, it went like this…”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bonus:
> 
> "Wow Dean, you messed up big time."
> 
> "Thanks Cas."
> 
> "Like, wow. Sam is going to be so pissed."
> 
> "Shut up, Cas!"


End file.
